


Spilled Milk|覆水难收·上

by VincentMeow



Series: Spilled Milk|覆水难收 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Manipulation, Oviposition, Somnophilia, mind-break, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: Lydia气哼哼地喘了口气，她正在角落里翻找一本厚重的书籍——已经在为他们目前的危机寻找解决方法了。“我就滚过这一次床单，结果对方是个梦淫妖。”Scott拍了拍他的后背。其他人还在比肯山附近到处追捕这只怪物。“至少他还喜欢你？”Scott试探着说道，Stiles翻了个白眼。“没错，”坐在旁边阅读一本皮革捆绑成人杂志的Deaton插话进来，“要是他不喜欢你，就会在和你性交的时候把你杀掉。但他把你转变成他的同类了。”是啊，很明显，梦淫妖通过和人类性交，把自己变成人形，然后用自己的精液把人类从内到外慢慢变成他们的同类。“你应该用保护措施的，”Lydia从角落里说道。她说的当然没错。不过，她显然不知道一只梦淫妖劝诱的能耐有多厉害。最糟糕的是，最后Stiles几乎连自己是谁都想不起来了。“是的啊，覆水难收，覆什么......也没用了。”





	Spilled Milk|覆水难收·上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spilled Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298565) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> 译者说明：  
> 这是一篇描写人物崩坏的文章，包含其他人物对主角有意的控制，诱导，及身体改造。这是一篇写给有特定爱好者的小说，作者和译者都不原谅在现实世界中的这种行为。  
> 译者不建议以下人群阅读：1.Stiles人物粉。这篇文只有Hurt没有Comfort，且三篇文章程度不断恶化；2.未曾接触过此类文章的读者。不是所有人都能享受血腥色情，请不要轻易试水，也不要用本文检测自己的承受能力；3.对本文任何tag触雷的读者。不要打开标了“内有死鸟，请勿食用”的袋子。  
> 标签：半推半就，操控，产卵，灌肠，心理崩坏，恋睡眠癖，脏话  
>  

 

 

“我简直不敢相信......”Stiles喘着气说道。Scott扶着他坐到Deaton医生的诊疗台上面。

 

Lydia气哼哼地喘了口气，她正在角落里翻找一本厚重的书籍——已经在为他们目前的危机寻找解决方法了。

 

“我就滚过这一次床单，结果对方是个梦淫妖。”

 

Scott拍了拍他的后背。其他人还在比肯山附近到处追捕这只怪物。

 

“至少他还喜欢你？”Scott试探着说道，Stiles翻了个白眼。

 

“没错，”坐在旁边阅读一本皮革捆绑成人杂志的Deaton插话进来，“要是他不喜欢你，就会在和你性交的时候把你杀掉。但他把你转变成他的同类了。”

 

是啊，很明显，梦淫妖通过和人类性交，把自己变成人形，然后用自己的精液把人类从内到外慢慢变成他们的同类。

 

“你应该用保护措施的，”Lydia从角落里说道。她说的当然没错。不过，她显然不知道一只梦淫妖劝诱的能耐有多厉害。最糟糕的是，最后Stiles几乎连自己是谁都想不起来了。

 

“是的啊，覆水难收，覆什么......也没用了。”

 

他们在那里默默地坐了一会儿。Stiles感觉有点头晕，还有点发烧——他知道自己是肯定没力气查文献了。所以，他没有什么其他可做的了，只能坐在那里，希望他的朋友们在他彻底妖化操人致死之前找到破解的方法。

 

和往常一样，Lydia找到了解决方法。

 

“啊哈！”她说，扫视了一下面前的书页，然后很快改口，“呃......”

 

好吧，听起来不太好。

 

Deaton走到她旁边，站在她身后看着这本书，眉毛慢慢顺着额头往上扬去。

 

“嗯，有可能行得通。”他说。

 

“什么？什么可以？你为什么发出这种被恶心到的声音？”Stiles问道。有救了，不会变成淫魔了，他满心期待，坐立不安。

 

Lydia面色严肃地把那本厚书递给Deaton，Deaton立刻开始在他们桌子上翻找，准备各种材料。

 

“Scott，”Lydia说道，他抓住这狼人的胳膊肘。“我们应该走了，Stiles自己会没事的。”

 

这么斩钉截铁。毫不犹豫。

 

“Lyds，书里写了什么？”Stiles小心翼翼地问道。是的，他不想变成一只梦淫妖，但是......怎么说呢。他见过很多类似的事情，有些下场比变成妖怪还要可怕。

 

与此同时，Scott正瞪圆眼睛盯着兽医。

 

“喔。他得把这些全都喝了吗？是不是有点太多了？”他问道，吸引了Stiles的注意。

 

Deaton的桌子上有一个透明的塑料桶，侧面有容积标尺，他在搅拌里面绿色的液体。

 

“Scott，这不是给他喝的。”那人头也不回地答道。他在混合溶液里面加了一些白色的细粉。就在他们围观的片刻，整桶东西变成了荧光紫色，还特么的开始发光了。事实上，里面还有一些小亮点在游动。

 

“嗯，我想差不多准备好了，”Deaton说道。他走到拐角的柜子前，开始抽出一根管子......

 

“呃，医生你知道吗？实际上，当个梦淫妖也没什么大不了的，你觉得呢？”Stiles意识到即将发生的事情，用颤抖的声音问道。

 

兽医转过身来看着他们。

 

“呵呵......Stiles你知道吗，你不会真的变成一只梦淫妖。九天之后，新的梦淫妖——它已经开始在你身体里成长了——它会直接成型。它会控制你的身体，实打实地把你身上剩下的最后一层东西剥开。”

 

Scot发出了反胃的声音，Stiles感到自己的脸色变得苍白。好吧，只有这一条路了。

 

“Scott。我们走吧。”Lydia坚定地说道。Scott停顿片刻，捏了捏他朋友的肩膀，然后听话地跟了出去。

 

“好极了。Stiles，请脱掉衣服仰面躺下。”

 

“你能不能完全确定......”

 

“仰面躺下，”这人说。

 

Stiles咽了咽梗塞的喉咙，勉强照做了。金属桌子贴在他的皮肤上，又冷又硬。他用手掌捂住胯部，努力保持最后的体面。

 

过了一会，Deaton出现在他身旁。他把桶——该死，妈的有半满——放在桌子旁边的一辆金属推车上。就在Stiles腰部附近。

 

他戴上一副乳胶手套，提起橡皮管，仔细检查了一下。管子中间有个球状物，不，一个手压泵，它的末端有一只粗大的喷嘴。

 

“我可以用灌肠袋，”他漫不经心地解释道，“但我希望能更精确地控制液体量。”

 

Stiles打了个寒颤，他的手指碰到了阴茎，不禁抽搐了一下。

 

“把膝盖拉起来，”他指示道。Stiles恐惧且着迷地看着这个男子用两根手指蘸取这种紫色的液体——看起来很浓稠，几乎像油一样——然后开始按摩Stiles的穴口。

 

这种感觉让他不禁呻吟了起来。他不知道桶里装的是什么，但接触到之后的感觉非常怪异——他能判断里面的液体肯定是室温，但它在皮肤上产生了轻微但无法忽视的灼烧感，Deaton越是摩擦，感觉就越发炽热。

 

突然，门开了，Peter大步走了进来，就好像这地方是他的。

 

Stiles惊叫一声，合上了腿。

 

“你到底在这干什么？”他问道，根本没有意识到自己的音调因为恐惧变高了。

 

Peter朝他露齿一笑，然后向Deaton点点头。

 

“我收到你的短信了。你需要我做什么？”

 

兽医向对方同样点头致意，他把管口浸入发光的溶液里。

 

“接下来可能会有一点......激烈。我不想让Stiles伤到自己，”他解释道。

 

“不，不，不。我不会，我保证......”他结结巴巴的。但是Peter已经站在他的脑后，抓住他的肩膀，把他按住。

 

“分开你的膝盖，”Deaton指示道。他吞咽了一下，然后觉得还是不要争论的好。出于某些原因，一想到让他真正的朋友看到他这个样子，他宁愿被这个不死的潜行者看着。

 

他张开双腿，咬着嘴唇，他感觉到Deaton把一根滑腻的手指伸了进去，随后迅速又加了一根。

 

“你被那个梦淫妖扩得挺开的......你和它在多久之前性交的？”

 

“呃，大概......啊。三个小时？我觉得。”

 

“你还是这么松？我敢打赌，你经常玩你的屁股。”Peter在他上方说道。听了这话，Stiles的脸红了。

 

他还没想好怎么反驳，兽医就把手指抽了回去，把喷嘴推进来。动作有点太快了，牵拉的感觉，再加上液体的烧灼感，他疼得眼睛都湿润了。他握紧手指捂住他的阴茎，希望没有人注意到他已经开始勃起。

 

“你多久玩一次肛交？”Deaton问道。

 

“你......你这算什么问题？”Stiles难以置信地问。这完全不关他们的事。

 

“噢，只是出于医学的好奇，”那人回应道，Peter哼了一声。Stiles根本来不及揭穿他明摆着的谎言，因为Deaton已经开始泵水，他能感觉到第一股液体喷射进他的身体。他的身体本能地绷紧了，随之而来的灼痛感过于强烈，他根本压抑不住呻吟。

 

“你要是能放松点，就轻松多了。”兽医说道，往他身体里又灌了一股水。“这个药里面有不少生姜。”

 

Stiles张嘴喘着气。他闭上眼睛，试图仔细分辨体内充满液体的难以置信的感觉。每当他因为肚子撑得越来越紧而浑身痉挛时，Peter会低声哼笑。

 

“Stiles，你做得很好。”Deaton说道。

 

他挣扎着睁开眼睛，希望快结束了，但令他恐惧的是，桶里还剩下大约一半的溶液。他忍住一身哀叫，后背几乎从桌子上撑起来，但Peter把他紧紧按住了。

 

“诶—诶—诶。你哪也别想去。”那狼人对他说道，双手紧紧压在他的肩膀上。Stiles感觉到他皮肤上有种轻微的刺痛，这就是说他用上了爪子。

 

又打了几泵进去，他确信自己就要涨破了。原先腹中几乎是舒适的温热液体正在变化，越来越烫，随着不适的加剧，他的脏腑开始不由自主的收紧。

 

“啊，求你停下来......”他根本没有意识到自己的手已经放开了阴茎，朝喷嘴伸去。Peter抓住他的手腕，把他的双手拉开，按在头旁边。

 

他难以呼吸，他觉得自己发烧了，整间屋子似乎在他的眼前旋转。

 

他的阴茎又涨又痛，流出液体，滴在他紧绷的腹部皮肤上。

 

“喔，没想到你会有这种反应，”Deaton在他双腿间说道。“不知道是梦淫妖的影响，还只是因为你的身体太淫荡了......”

 

“什......？”他的大脑一片模糊，应该是听错了，对吧？他的阴茎抽动了一下。

 

“我想是后者，”Peter漫不经心地说道，他用胯部蹭了蹭Stiles从桌子上伸出来的脑袋顶。“我们的Stiles，不是整个人欲求不满，就是全身散发他自己白浆的味儿。”

 

Deaton又压了两泵水。抬起沉重的眼皮，Stiles现在可以清楚看到他的肚子已经鼓起来了。他呜咽了一声，看到自己变成这个样子，他的嘴巴干燥了。

 

“我可不知道，”兽医思考片刻后回答道，就好像他根本身不在此，不在他们两人旁边。“不过，我并不觉得意外。很少看到有人这么迫切的需要被狠操一顿。我说，你见过他是怎么用他那张嘴的吗？”

 

又压了一泵，他的眼睛都要翻到颅骨里了。如果他们还不停手，他相信他会就此死掉。或者迎来高潮。或者两者兼有。

 

Peter轻声笑了。

 

“那是当然，他就像个不听话的小婊子，经常的事。看看他吧，像个妓女一样把腿翘得那么开。”

 

Stiles晃晃头，他说不出话来。他低头看了一眼，他的膝盖大开，张到了极限，就像是无言地发出邀请。他不敢相信眼前所见。

 

“然后，这是最后一点儿了，”Deaton说道，没有理会Stiles如释重负的啜泣声。他从推车里拿出一只大肛塞——比喷嘴还大，可能比他往屁股里放过的最大的东西还要大。

 

“现在我们需要确保我们等待的时候你不会漏出来。”

 

Stiles想拒绝，但他全身一点力气也没有了。Deaton没有浪费时间，他利索地把喷嘴拔了出来，然后把肛塞堵进了他的身体，动作粗暴，毫不留情。当他插到最宽的位置时——几乎有Stiles的手腕一样粗，然后就插不动了。

 

“啊......不要，太......”

 

他这句话还没有说完，Deaton就用手掌根抵住塞子的底部，开始往里推。Stiles完全忍不住疼痛，开始放声尖叫，直到他的身体终于投降，让塞子挤入了洞中。

 

之后，他只能躺在原地，不停地喘气。Peter放开了他的手，拂去男孩额头上汗湿的头发。

 

“哦，你觉得这个太大了吗？Alan得确保所有东西都好好待在里面——何况现在你的屁股已经很适应了。宁可事先谨慎有余，不要事后追悔莫及。”

 

Stiles闭上眼睛，喘了一会气，试图理清思绪。他不敢睁开眼睛看他的腹部，他能感觉到它涨得很大了。

 

“我......我们还要等什么？”他好不容易才挤出一句话。他希望到这就结束了，他可以去上厕所，然后忘记曾经发生的这些事情。

 

Deaton拍了拍他赤裸的大腿，然后摘下手套。

 

“你还记得液体里的亮点吗？”

 

“记得。”

 

“是啊，它们正在起作用呢，趁梦淫妖的咒术生效之前，把那些东西集中起来。可能需要几个小时。”

 

Stiles呻吟了，要这样子待几个小时，他根本无法想象。

 

“实际上，”兽医继续说道，“这个机制类似于珍珠的形成，小亮点可以吸引淫妖的咒术，然后把它包裹在灌肠液里。然后继续吸引，再次包裹，一次次反复。如果你够走运，而且咒术也不算太强，最后你只需要排出几颗葡萄大小的珍珠。但是......”

 

Stiles感到自己开始颤抖，他的皮肤紧绷，毛骨悚然。

 

“考虑到你有运用咒术的天份，珍珠可能会大不少。”

 

他呼吸急促，气短乏力，他试着用脑子思考所有的信息，但他还没理清思绪，Deaton又来了，在他面前举着一只小瓶子。

 

“你应该在生成阶段睡一会，至少Peter和我也能在你晕过去的时候弄点东西吃，”他说着，打开瓶盖。Stiles闻到了一股苦涩的味道，还有微弱的花香，随后他就像一盏熄灭的灯一样晕了过去。

 

***

 

但他醒来的时候，他还在诊疗台上，但现在换成了半坐的姿态，Peter在他身后，把他的双臂钳制在背后。

 

他的头脑过了一会才清醒过来，他低头看到自己的身体时，心跳立刻加快了。

 

他看起来就像是怀孕了，肚子又大又鼓。

 

“起床了，太阳晒屁股了，”Peter在他身后说道，他能听到那家伙的声音带着笑意。“终于到最精彩的部分了。”

 

Deaton站在他两腿之间，又戴上了手套，戳了戳他的肛门。Stiles意识到肛塞已经拔走了，他的屁股在......刺痛，还有点松弛。

 

“我自作主张，先给你做了点准备。过程比我想象的要容易得多，老实说，你的洞几乎要把我的手指吃进去了。如果你再多晕一会，我就能把整只手都伸进去了。”他漫不经心地说道。

 

Stiles在呜咽，他的阴茎可能在‘准备’的过程中硬了起来，也有可能全程都没有软下去。现在它正在积极地抽动着。

 

“哼。真是令人称奇，我一直以为你可以变得很淫荡，但我根本没想到你还没清醒过来，就已经这么想要吃大家伙了。”Peter补充道。

 

“好啦。让我们看看这里面都有什么，”Deaton说道，他伸手用拇指抠开Stiles的肛门。在这种感觉的刺激下，他一口气没喘上来，阴茎也抽动了。兽医似乎没有注意到，他开始拉，把他的屁股分开，直到呻吟脱口而出。

 

“我看见第一个了，推，”那人命令道。Stiles在用力，他能感觉到体内有什么东西在移动。这东西在往下走，他禁不住抽泣起来，努力把肛门抻开，宽得不可思议。

 

“快出来了，继续用力。”

 

他照做了，全身都开始出汗。虽然现在还没看到，但他能感觉到珠子肯定很大。他用力推动的时候，脑袋不知不觉地靠在了Peter的肩膀上。等他终于把珠子排出来，他一时间失去了意识，眼前黑了几秒钟。Deaton把珠子捡起来，拿给他看。它几乎有成年男子的拳头那么大。

 

“好了，这倒不错。这东西其实还挺值钱的——你不知道梦淫妖有多难找——如果你听话的话，我们卖掉它之后可以给你买点小玩具。”

 

Peter笑了，他的胸膛在颤抖。

 

“谁知道呢，等这事完了，就很难满足这个小婊子了。你的屁股太松，没法用正常的方式操。”

 

Stiles静静地哭了，他不明白为什么他的阴茎感觉就像快要射精了一样。

 

“我同意。但是这里面还有不少东西没出来呢，我们继续干活吧。”Deaton说道。

 

剩下的珠子在他肠道的更深处，他用尽全力，十分艰难地把它们推到他的洞口。每一颗都会擦过他的前列腺，每当这时，就会有种快感过电般传遍他的血管。

 

他要抓狂了。他甚至不知道自己身体是怎么了，也不知道为什么那两个人要逼他做这种事情。他只想......他不确定自己想要什么。

 

当第五颗珠子压到那个让他浑身战栗的小点时，Stiles差点就射出来了。但是Deaton抓住他的阴茎，紧紧卡住根部。

 

他在高声喊叫，他在Peter的手里奋力挣扎。他被高潮的需求折腾得头晕目眩，他被推压珠子导致的愉悦和痛苦刺激得不能自已，他被身体的各种感觉全然压垮了。

 

“不，不。现在还不能射，”Peter说道，此时这阵抽搐已经过去，兽医把他松开了。“等我们完事之后，我会狠狠操你那个松垮垮的小洞，用我的精液把你填满。然后，才允许你高潮。明白吗？”

 

Stiles的头从一边转到另一边，全身感官过载，他已经失去了理智。

 

“Sh—是。谢—谢谢你，”他低声说道。

 

Peter太好了，Peter说了，他可以高潮。

 

“乖孩子，”那狼人轻声笑道。

 

Stiles笑了。


End file.
